Die Ballade von Pretty Ramon (1)
by klozge
Summary: Die Geschichte eines Monsterjägers im Jahr 2060. Sie beginnt in der Kirche der heiligen Anna im Nirgendwo.


_„Wenn ich jetzt aber davon spreche, Seelen zu retten, dann rede ich nun allzu oft vom Bewahren von Menschenleben. Und wenn ich von der Bedrohung durch den Teufel spreche, dann ertappe ich mich inzwischen häufig bei dem Gedanken, dass es schon klar gehen wird, solange es sich nur um einen Teufel handelt und Ramon nicht die Munition ausgeht."_ – Pater Ryan M. Flaherty

Der Asphalt dampfte noch in Erinnerung eines Tages, der heiß genug gewesen war, um jeden Dämon zurück in die relative Kühle der Hölle zu treiben. Aber wenigstens hatte er aufgehört Blasen zu werfen. Ein müder Mond warf gerade noch genügend Licht, um im Lack der Voodookarre zu reflektieren. Ramon steckte sich die vierzehnte Filterlose des Abends in den rechten Mundwinkel und schob den Bassregler auf Maximum. Eigentlich hatte er ein Jahr lang nicht geraucht, aber seit seinem letzten Auftrag hatte er sich das Nichtrauchen wieder abgewöhnt.

Es war Freitagnacht in Südmexiko und er war unterwegs zu einem neuen Klienten, der in einer katholischen Kirche mitten im Nirgendwo auf ihn wartete. In den Boxen pumpte Hip Hop aus dem letzten Jahrhundert und die Voodookarre lief wie auf Schienen. Die Sporttasche, die längst jede Farbe verloren oder vielmehr inzwischen jede mögliche Farbe angenommen hatte, lag auf dem Beifahrersitz. In ihr befanden sich die Rache Gottes, Donner, Blitz, Todestrommel und einige neuere Waffen, denen er noch keine Namen gegeben hatte. Im vergrößerten Kofferraum waren zwei Helikopterdrohnen verstaut, die es an Feuerkraft mit einigen Panzern aufnehmen konnten. Ramon lächelte und begutachtete seine makellosen Zähne im Rückspiegel. Er war gut gelaunt, denn die Geschäfte liefen blendend.

Ramon war in der Monstertötungsbranche unterwegs. Ein schmutziges Geschäft, das sich vor allem dadurch auszeichnete, dass es kaum Konkurrenz gab. Natürlich gab es ein paar Exorzisten, die mit ihm um die einfacheren Jobs wetteiferten. Und immer wieder tauchte der eine oder andere Mangaliebhaber auf, der meinte, in den japanischen Comics genug gelernt zu haben, um selbst auf die Jagd gehen zu können. Aber im Endeffekt sorgte die natürliche Auslese dafür, dass Ramon am Monatsende zu einer sehr kleinen Schar von Leuten gehörte, die noch lebendig genug waren, um einen Paycheck in Empfang zu nehmen.

Er war gut. Seine Karriere als Auftragskiller hatte ihm genügend Geld eingebracht, um seinen Körper mit allem zu modifizieren, was die Wissenschaft auf den Markt geworfen hatte. Die restlichen Dollar hatte er in Equipment investiert. Dies alles aber war nicht das Entscheidende, was seine Klasse ausmachte. Ramon hatte einen festen Glauben. Jede Kugel, die er verschoss, war von einem Priester geweiht worden. Und gegen Botschaften Gottes war nur schwerlich etwas auszurichten.

Mit Priestern bekam man es in seiner Branche überhaupt ständig zu tun. Ein weiterer erwartete ihn schon, als Ramon den Mitsubishi vor der kleinen Kirche abstellte.

Das Gebäude war einfach gehalten. Weißes, schlichtes Mauerwerk, das durch ein paar Fenster aufgelockert wurde. Auf dem Schrägdach thronte ein ziemlich mickriger Glockenturm. Eine mannshohe Mauer grenzte den Hof vor der Kirche ein und sperrte die Wüste aus. Ein Rundbogen aus dem gleichen weißen Stein schwang sich über die Einfahrt. Im Hof hätten vielleicht zehn Autos Platz gefunden, wenn es nicht beinahe Mitternacht und die nächste Siedlung nicht eh nahezu zwanzig Meilen entfernt gewesen wäre. Jetzt parkte neben der Voodookarre nur noch ein brauner, von Rost zusammengehaltener Ford.

Wer auch immer entschieden hatte, in dieser Gegend eine Kirche zu bauen, hatte eine solide Dosis an Wahnsinn unter Beweis gestellt. Ramon hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er im Begriff war, eben diese Person kennen zu lernen. Denn der Glanz in den Augen des riesenhaften Mannes, der im Licht einer über der Eingangstür angebrachten Laterne auf ihn wartete, konnte nicht nur auf den Inhalt der Whiskeyflasche zurückgeführt werden, die er mit seiner rechten Pranke umfasst hielt.

Auf dem kurzen Weg von seinem Wagen hin zu dem Fremden betrachtete Ramon den Mann etwas genauer. Es handelte sich um einen Hünen von gut zwei Metern Körpergröße. Alles an dem Mann, abgesehen von dem abgetragenen, schwarzen Anzug und dem typischen Priesterkragen, war rot. Das kurz geschorene Haar, die klobige Nase, die sich deutlich in den Augen abzeichnenden Adern… es war als hätte man eine Warnboje in einen Anzug gesteckt und einen weißen Kringel dahin gemalt, wo der Anzug aufhörte. Der Mann roch nach Schweiß und Alkohol. Als er lächelte, offenbarte er noch ein wenig Schwarz dort, wo eigentlich ein weißes Gebiss aufblitzen sollte.

„Willkommen im Haus der heiligen Anna!" Ein starker irischer Akzent begleitete die gelallten Worte. „Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass du den langen Weg auf dich genommen hast, Mister."

Da die Whiskeyflasche noch immer die rechte Hand des Priesters in Beschlag nahm, begnügte sich Ramon mit einem Nicken. „Kein Weg ist zu lang, wenn ich ein gutes Werk tun und dabei noch eine Handvoll Pesos verdienen kann. Sie sind Pastor O'Reilly nehme ich an."

Der Mann nickte. „Liam O'Reilly. Erfreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Mein Cousin hat dich mir wärmstens empfohlen. Er meinte, du wärst der richtige Mann für ungewöhnliche Aufgaben. Leider hat er versäumt mir deinen Nachnamen zu nennen."

„Ramon reicht völlig. Meine Freunde nennen mich ‚Pretty'. Keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf gekommen sind."

„Ich denke, ich werde es bei ‚Ramon' belassen. Hast du gut herfinden können?"

Ramon lächelte: „Es gibt nur eine Straße weit und breit. Und wenn man der folgt, kommt man unweigerlich an diesem wirklich bezaubernden Gotteshaus vorbei. Allerdings kommt man nur an sehr wenig _anderen_ Örtlichkeiten vorbei. Darf ich fragen, warum sie den Entschluss gefasst haben, in dieser Einöde einen so beeindruckenden Hort des Friedens zu errichten?"

O'Reilly nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und entgegnete das Lächeln des Mexikaners: „Die Antwort dazu befindet sich in den Kellern dieses Gemäuers. Ist gleichzeitig auch der Grund, warum ich Ryan gefragt habe, ob er einen Artisten kennt, der sich mit… na ja, mit Problemlösungen der extremen Art auskennt. Wenn du so gut wärst, mir zu folgen, zeige ich dir, worum es geht."

Ryan. Dabei handelte es sich um Ryan Michael Flaherty, Pfarrer einer kleinen Gemeinde in einem der Randgebiete von Mexiko Stadt. Geboren in der Grafschaft Kerry im Südwesten Irlands war er vor zwei Jahren vom heiligen Stuhl nach Mexiko berufen worden, wo er unter ungewöhnlichen Umständen Ramons Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Inzwischen fungierte er regelmäßig als Mittler zwischen Personen, die sich übernatürlichen Bedrohungen ausgesetzt sahen, und dem mexikanischen Jüngling, der sich diesen Bedrohungen nur allzu gern annahm. Er war es auch, der ganze Nächte damit verbrachte, Patrone um Patrone aus Ramons Magazinen zu segnen. O'Reilly, das hatte der Priester dem Mexikaner gesagt, war ein Verwandter Flahertys, der schon eine gute Dekade vor ihm nach Mittelamerika berufen worden war.

Dieser Verwandte durchschritt gerade das Schiff der Kirche. Die weiß angestrichenen Holzbänke, die von einem schmalen Korridor geteilt wurden, warfen tanzende Schatten im Licht einiger in an den Wänden angebrachten Fassungen steckender Fackeln. O'Reilly steuerte die durch ein metallenes Geländer von dem Kirchenschiff abgegrenzte Bühne am anderen Ende der Kirche an, auf der sich neben einem Rednerpult ein halbes Dutzend aus weißem Stein gemeißelter, eher schlichter Heiligenfiguren und eine gewaltige, den Hintergrund dominierende Statue des gekreuzigten Jesu befand. Zwei ebenfalls weiß gefärbte, neben dem Kreuz platzierte Holztüren führten zu Räumlichkeiten, die vermutlich den privaten Lebensmittelpunkt des Priesters bildeten. Außerdem thronte eine Art Sarkophag zwischen dem Rednerpult und dem leidenden Erlöser.

Der natürlich ebenfalls weiß gehaltene Sarkophag wies keinerlei Verzierungen auf. Einzig die Form und der wie durch Geisterhand aufklappende Deckel ließen erkennen, was dieses wohl aus einem Steinblock gehauene Ding zu imitieren versuchte. Ramon hatte auf den ersten Blick geahnt, dass der Steinsarg niemals dazu gedacht war, Leichen zu beherbergen. Insofern war er auch nicht überrascht, als der rotschöpfige Priester eine Fackel aus einer der Halterungen nahm und in den Sarkophag kletterte, um eine vorher verborgene Treppe in die unteren Gewölbe der Kirche hinab zu steigen. O'Reilly hatte die ersten Stufen genommen und war nur noch von der Hüfte an zu sehen, als er sich an den Mexikaner wandte: „Bitte folge mir! Du wirst bald sehen, dass dieses Haus sehr viel mehr zu bieten hat, als du vermutet hast."

Ramon grinste schief und schüttelte eine Zigarette aus dem fast leeren Softpack: „Bei allem Respekt, Pater, aber ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen meine Vorstellungskraft."

Die Stufen waren abgetreten. Schmale Risse im Gestein wiesen auf ihr hohes Alter hin. Viele im Verlauf der Jahre herunter- oder hinaufhuschende Füße hatten flache Mulden in der Mitte der Stufen hinterlassen. Ramon zählte bis vierzig, während er dem Iren hinab folgte. Dann endete die Treppe in einem schmalen Korridor.

O'Reillys Fackel war die einzige Lichtquelle in diesem Gang, der anscheinend mit primitiven Werkzeugen in den Fels unterhalb der Wüste gehauen worden war. Die Wände waren einigermaßen glatt. Obwohl es recht kühl war hier unten, war die Luft vollkommen trocken. Ramon erinnerte sich an die Worte des französischen Höhlenforschers Caillot, der behauptet hatte, dass jede Höhle über ihren eigenen, ganz individuellen Geruch verfügte. Besonders häufig trat wohl der Gestank von Karbid oder Pyrit auf, aber auch der „Duft" von Pilzgewächsen war keine Seltenheit. Letzteres war natürlich in einem unterirdischen Gang, in dem die einzige Quelle von Feuchtigkeit aus dem Atem eines alkoholisierten Iren und dem eines auf einer Zigarette kauenden Mexikaners bestand, nicht zu erwarten. Ramon prüfte den sich ihm aus der Tiefe des Korridors entgegen strömenden Geruch und spuckte aus. „Geronnenes Blut", murmelte er, „alles hier stinkt danach."

Der Priester nickte: „Ich fühle mich ein wenig albern, ausgerechnet jemanden wie Ihnen diese Frage zu stellen, aber glauben Sie an die Existenz des absolut Bösen?"

Ramon überlegte gerade, ob er die versehentlich mitausgespuckte Zigarette wieder vom Boden klauben sollte. Er sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube lediglich an unterschiedliche Motivationen und Auffassungen."

O'Reilly sah Ramon prüfend an: „Sie meinen, ein Kinder fressender Dämon ist nicht böse, weil er einer Kultur entspringt, die Menschenkinder nicht als etwas so wundervolles ansieht, wie wir es tun?"

Ramon lächelte: „Ich glaube, ein Kinder fressender Dämon ist nicht böse, weil er dies vermutlich nur tut, weil er Hunger hat."

Der Priester dachte über die Worte nach und nickte schließlich: „Ich mag Ihre Einstellung. Aber ich glaube, Sie irren sich. Es gibt das ultimativ Böse. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden, bringe ich Sie direkt dahin."

„Großartig", antwortete der Mexikaner und folgte dem Iren, der, die Fackel hoch über sein Haupt gereckt, den Gang hinab schritt.

Der Weg wollte kein Ende nehmen. Jeder Schritt führte weiter in die Tiefe. Ramon langweilte sich schnell. Schwarzgraue Wände, ein leicht abschüssiger Pfad… das war alles, was sich vor Ramon und dem vor ihm trabenden irischen Priester auftat.

„Sind wir bald da?", wollte der Mexikaner wissen.

Der Priester schwieg und schritt voran.

Und mit einem Mal waren sie da. Mit einem Mal öffnete sich der Gang zu einem Raum, der sich vor allem durch die Abwesenheit eines riesigen Berges von Schädeln und Knochen auszeichnete. Der Gestank von Blut, Schweiß und von sich in Todesqual windenden Körpern herausgepressten Exkrementen beherrschte die Szenerie, aber keine sichtbare Spur von dem Massaker, das Ramons Gespür nach ganz sicher hier stattgefunden hatte, war mehr zu sehen. Irgendjemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, diesen Raum zu säubern. Vor dem geistigen Auge des Mexikaners bildeten sich zahllose blaue Müllsäcke, in denen die Spuren ungeahnter Grausamkeit zu der nächstgelegenen Mülldeponie getragen wurden. Graues, von einigen schwach leuchtenden Ölfackeln erhelltes Gestein. Eine natürlich entstandene, relativ mickrige Höhle. Die dunkler gefärbten Flecken des einigermaßen glatten Bodens trachteten danach, das Hirn zu Bildern von in den Fels sickernden Bluts zu verführen, entpuppten sich aber lediglich als noch schwächer ausgeleuchtete Stellen der irgendwie unbefriedigenden Lokalität.

Die Ursache all der Brutalität, auf die Ramons Nase hinwies, war allerdings immer noch vorhanden. Sie hing an einem Kreuz, das mit schweren Nägeln an der Steinwand befestigt war, und grinste anzüglich auf Ramon und den irischen Priester herab.

„Der Mann des Glaubens und der geistigen Getränke gibt sich die Ehre. Wie nett. Und dieses Mal bringt er sogar Besuch mit. Hätte ich das geahnt, hätte ich vorher schnell staubgesaugt." Eine Stimme, leise wie ein Versprechen aber beißend wie ein Eispickel, der einem in die Brust gebohrt wird, erfüllte den Raum.

Ramon spuckt die aufgerauchte Zigarette aus und steckte sich eine neue Filterlose in den Mundwinkel. „Hurrah, ein Witzbold", bemerkte er trocken.

O'Reilly sagte nichts. Genau wie die Augen des Mexikaners klebten auch seine auf dem gehörnten Ungetüm, das mit großen, von Rost angefressenen Nägeln an das fünf Meter hohe, aus weißen Holzbalken zusammengesetzte Kreuz geheftet worden war. Der Dämon war hässlich, er stank und er lächelte, als hätte er gerade den Jackpot der staatlichen Lotterie geknackt.

„Wie nennt sich dieser Hautsack voll Pferdepisse an deiner Seite, Priester? Er scheint mir ein wenig vorlaut zu sein."

„Das ist Ramon", antwortete der Ire.

Der Mexikaner deutete eine Verbeugung an: „Du kannst mich auch ‚Pretty' nennen."

Der Dämon lachte, was sich ungefähr so anhörte, wie das Knirschen von Stiefeln auf vereistem Schnee. „Und warum bist du hier, Pretty Ramon? Bist du gekommen, um mich zu töten?"

Ramon nickte: „Darauf wird es hinauslaufen, schätze ich. Aber zuerst werden wir uns unterhalten."

Er griff an seinen Gürtel, an dem neben Taschen für Checkbuch und Rimshot, zwei automatische Pistolen der Marke Salvalette Guardian, einem kleinen Beil und einigen Beuteln mit anderen nützlichen Utensilien auch die Scheide für ein Messer mit langer Klinge baumelte, und zückte die letztgenannte Waffe.

„Überzeugung", benannte er das Messer und winkte kurz mit damit. „Mir wurde versichert, dass der Stahl im Blut einer Jungfrau gehärtet wurde. Keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich stimmt, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass die Klinge extrem scharf ist."

Der Dämon schnaubte verächtlich: „Und du glaubst, dass mich das beeindruckt?"

Der Mexikaner nickte und ging auf die gekreuzigte Bestie zu: „Ich gehe absolut davon aus."

„Ich werde deine Seele verbrennen."

„Dafür bist ein wenig zu spät dran, Compadre. Und nun lass uns reden."

O'Reilly verzog das Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Whiskeyflasche.


End file.
